


Limits

by DubiouslyDarling



Series: Among Us <3 [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Scene Gone Wrong, Self-Esteem Issues, Slime, Slime Boy, Stuck in a wall, Subdrop, Tentacle Sex, Undernegotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, not in the fun way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiouslyDarling/pseuds/DubiouslyDarling
Summary: Pink learns the hard way that some kinks are better in theory than practice.Black learns the hard way that him and Pink weren't actually on the same page after all.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Among Us <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025653
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -squints into nearly empty auditorium- Hmm... -presses finger to earpiece- Charles? Did no one come back for the follow up? ...No? Really? Cool! I'm gonna go apeshit now. 
> 
> TW: Rough Sex turns into dub/con when Black doesn't stop during sex. This occurs during a impromptu role-play in which no safe-word has been established prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -squints into nearly empty auditorium- Hmm... -presses finger to earpiece- Charles? Did no one come back for the follow up? ...No? Really? Cool! I'm gonna go apeshit now.  
> TW: Rough Sex turns into dub/con when Black doesn't stop during sex. This occurs during a impromptu role-play in which no safe-word has been established prior.

While Black was doing his taskwork, Pink took it upon himself to wander around upon the slime’s ship. He would poke around the mess hall and kitchen, hit up their databanks to try and determine the molecular structure of Black’s cum and compare it to Earth sugar, and generally looked for all the ways this ship was different. 

The most odd place he found was what he could only describe as being a strange jungle gym. He found a room full of odd contraptions, and various chutes, ladders, and holes in the wall. It made him think of a fast food play area. Perhaps this is a slime obstacle course? And this is where they practice sneaking and infiltration? Pink walked up to a round hole in the middle of a wall, observing it for a minute before a light bulb went off. 

“Oh, hell yeah! I gotta try this!” Pink smiled deviously as he stuck his head through the pseudo port hole, and attempted to wiggle through. The wall was about 12 inches thick, and must be used as some kind of practice vent. He was able to get his head and shoulders in, and began to pull himself through, but as soon as he got halfway there, his feet no longer able to touch the floor, he was unable to get to the otherside. He kicked his legs in the air, trying to wiggle further but found himself hanging limply from the hole. “Oh, well shit. I didn’t think I would get stuck for real…” 

Pink attempted to wiggle his way out, however it only took a few minutes of struggling before he felt something come up from behind him, and smack him on the bottom with a loud WHAP! 

“Ahh!” Pink shrieked. “Black, is that you?” 

“The one and only,” Black laughed as he continued to play with Pink’s cheeks. “What on earth have you gotten yourself into?” 

“Wellll,” Pink drawled. “I totally have this one kink-”

“Should’ve known!” 

“Shush!” Pink chided. “So anyways, I totally have this one kink, where a person get’s stuck in a wall, and whoever is behind them just plays with them and totally fucks them, completely using them like a disposable sex toy. You don’t have anyway of knowing who it is behind you, or what they are going to do next, you are completely at the mercy of whoever it is that is having their way.” Pink shuddered in pleasure, and gasped as he felt Black pull down his sweats and underwear. “Oh god, I came so many times from looking at porn like that, wishing that could be me. Just totally fucked and destroyed and used like a toilet.” He wiggled his hips as he felt Black spread his cheeks apart. “Just getting filled up with cum for hours and hours… So anyways I found this place, and saw the hole in the wall, and was like ‘well that could work’, and when I tried to see if I could fit, I got stuck for real.” He kicked his feet to show how he couldn’t touch the ground. “And that’s what happened!” 

“Would you mind if I used you then?” Black asked before shoving a tentacle inside of Pink’s ass, and secreting the slippery, sense intensifying slime that Pink loved so much. “I have so much work I need to do. It would be nice to have something to fuck into while I do it.” 

“Aaahhh!” Pink moaned as the tentacle began to flail inside, making sure he was thoroughly lubed. “Yes! Please do! Fuck me as long and hard as you want!” The tip wiggled against his prostate, and Pink instantly came. “FUCK! Please use me Black! I wanna be your dirty whore!” 

“Mmh,” he hummed non-commitally as a few more tentacles prodded at his entrance, spreading him wide. Pink then felt some more grab him by the ankles and pry his legs up and apart, forcing him into a split. A finger swiped along his inner walls before pulling out. “Should I really stick myself in some place so unclean? Who knows who’s been here before.” 

“You’re my first customer of the day!” Pink gasped desperately. “Please sir, give me a chance!” 

“You’re so loose too,” Black commented dryly, pulling his entrance even wider. “Can you really please me?” 

“Yes, yes!” Pink drooled. “I know you must have a big cock sir, the biggest I bet. You can fuck me until I tear, I can handle it sir!” He moaned as sluttily as he could. “I waaaannnt it.” He was hard again, and he was desperate. “Please! If you don’t fuck me I will literally die!” 

“Oh? Really?” Black asked, clicking away on his work tablet. Pink nodded vigorously. 

“It's true! Humans die if they aren’t fucked on the regular. It's science, I promise!” Pink playfully lied. “You don’t want me to die do you? Please, sir! Fill me with your cum, so I can live to fuck another day?”    
  


“Very well,” Black sighed before shapeshifting himself the large, rigged cock that Pink loved so much. He lined himself up and thrust all the way in one go. The reaction was immediate. 

“AHHahhahHH!” Pink screamed as he came for a second time, his cum splattering on the wall and dripping onto the floor. “S-s-see s-sir? The biggest!” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Black snapped, slapping Pink on the ass. “I’m already doing you a favor. I’m  _ trying _ to do my work, so don’t say another fucking word. Now, clench your ass down if you understand. ” 

Pink’s hands flew to his mouth, as he squeezed down as much as he could and got hard for the third time. Black had never been this domineering before, and fuck, did he love it! Black chuckled darkly. 

“Good boy!” 

Black then proceeded to use him just as he wished, pulling orgasm after orgasm out of Pink. Black started by pounding deep and hard in slow thrusts aimed directly at Pink’s prostate, continuing the assault until Pink lost all control and ended up pissing himself from the stimulation. He honestly wished he could say he had any shame about it, but he really didn’t. Black slapped his ass repeatedly for making a mess, before cumming abruptly into him with no warning, and stopping his thrusts entirely. 

For an entire hour Black kept Pink there, bent over, his cock stretching his hole and keeping his cum trapped inside, refusing to spill a single drop, and not even moving, just using Pink for warmth and as a dumping ground for his seed. The anticipation drove him mad, and he got hard and came twice just while he was waiting. When would he move again? What would he do next? He would try to twitch and wiggle his hips in an attempt to get some relief but to no avail. Pink would play with his nipples and try to stuff his hands into his mouth to stimulate himself but it wasn’t enough. He needed Black. 

And then, just as suddenly Black thrust all the way out before slamming in again, and split his cock into two, stretching Pink to his near limit. 

“MMMmmmmmhhh!!!” Pink moaned as he bit down on his hand to keep himself from speaking. As one cock thrust in, the other would pull out, continuing in this pattern before the pair twirled around each other, and continuing again. “NNNmmmH!” Pink screamed into his hand as he came again, his breath heaving. 

Black stilled before coming, both cocks shooting out massive loads that stretched Pink even further. Black rocked into Pink as he trembled and shaked around him. Black eventually went still and Pink tried to catch his breath. 

“Hah...ha… ahh…” He panted, his mind fogging over. It’s almost too much… Black must have come more this time than he did before. Pink barely had the energy anymore to hold himself upright, and his stomach was starting to hurt from all the cum and being stuck in the hole. He attempted to wiggle a leg so he could finally rest it from the split he had been maintaining, but he was held fast in place. Pink’s breath hitched. “H-hey!” He tried to wiggle. “Black? I-”

“Who gave you permission to speak?” Black asked coldly, cutting him off. “And if you think you’re done, then you have another thing coming!” Black’s two cocks then split again and elongated, with four wriggling tentacles now fighting against each other to fuck Pink. 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Pink screamed in pain before getting slapped on the ass. 

_ It hurts! It hurts so bad! _

“Silence, SLUT!” Black growled. Pink bit his lip and tried to blink back the tears forming in his eyes, but was unable to stop. 

“Nnnh!” Pink bit down harder on his lip to try and stifle the sob that was trying to rip its way out of him. Black now had three of his tentacles pistoning rapidly while a fourth vibrated hard against his prostate while secreting the sensitivity fluid. “Mmh!” He could feel his dick attempting to cum, but it couldn’t any longer. 

_ I can’t… It’s too much!  _

Tears kept rolling down his face as Black fucked into him, stretching him beyond reason. The buzzing against his prostate was beginning to burn. He wanted to speak but was too afraid to. He can’t tell anymore if this is how Black had secretly been all along, or if he’s so in character he doesn’t want to listen. 

_ Am I going to die? _

Pink sobbed audibly as he felt his dick twitch again. 

_ Is Black going to kill me? _

Eventually Black came again as the vibrations against him doubled in speed, and between his legs cramping, his third dry orgasm, the over stimulation, the hightened sensitivity, the fullness in his stomach, the lack of food and water, and the sheer exhaustion of having been fucking for what had to have been two hours at least now, Pink’s vision went dark as he slumped over, unable to hold himself up or stay awake any longer. 

…

When Pink blinked back awake Black was STILL inside him and moving, still vibrating against his prostate, still holding his legs, and still cumming into him. 

“Nnnh! Ahhmmmh!” Pink whimpered, crying again. He must look so ugly right now, his face streaked in tears and snot running out of his nose. It was hurting now, he must be chafing now from laying inside this weird vent thing hole thing. Could he even squeeze back out. Was he so full that he was so swollen up he filled all the gaps? He felt sick. “Urrk!!” Pink gagged as his stomach turned unable to hold back as he threw up. “Uuuunnngh!” He groaned before something pressed against his prostate again. He couldn’t help but to jerk away. 

“Nnnh… it’s too much…” Pink whined softly before choking on a sob, his voice barely above a whisper. “...I-I’m gonna die… Black….” Pink cried under his breath. 

_ If I say anything he’ll kill me. _

“Nnnnghghh!” 

_ I don’t want this anymore. It hurts so much. _

“...please..” 

_ Are you going to kill me Black? _

Sobbing… Heaving… Sniffling… 

_ Please… _

_ I just want you to hold me and kiss me.  _

_ I don’t want it like this anymore... _

“Hah… hah…” Pink wheezed painfully. “... _ I can’t breathe _ …”

_ I’m going to die… _

_ I don’t want to die…. _

Pink gasped before opening his mouth… and unlike ever before…

He  _ screamed _ . 

* * *

Black finished his work a long time ago, but he didn’t want to stop, not while Pink was having such a good time. After he had finished his work related documents, he began to check on the various things he had going on to prepare for his and Pink’s arrival. 

Black was still in the process of getting Pink registered with his government, and getting everything finalized for his acceptance as a citizen. In the meantime he also had to look for new housing. The place he was staying at was much too small for Pink, being meant for only slimes in their true forms. Thankfully his job helped him with getting that sorted, as well as assisting him with finding the perfect interspecies flat. 

He also then had to check on the various order forms he put in for furnishings, as well as the ones he put in with a nearby planet for new textiles and clothing for Pink. He couldn’t just wear that spacesuit and sweats forever! And unlike slimes his body needed protection from the elements. 

How long have they been at it now? 45 mins? An hour? He should probably check in on Pink. He flipped through his tablet to pull up the camera feeds. The gym had several cameras in it to watch as they ran their drills, something Pink probably didn’t know about. Yet. He exited out of the browser and switched it over to the camera that was located on the other side of the wall. His eyes widened in horror with what he saw. 

Pink was slumped over, his arms hanging limply down, as eyes and mouth were leaking. There was a yellow, chunky puddle on the ground in front him. What was that? He scanned his memory bank looking for answers. 

Ah, bile. 

**Something that humans do to protect themselves, to expel poison from their bodies. A response to illness, trauma, terror, and anxiety. Not healthy.**

Fuck. Fuck!

Something’s wrong! 

He attempted to shape shift the tentacles back into one, but before he could, Pink let out an ear piercing shriek. 

“AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!” He screamed. Black jolted in surprise, pulling out quickly and dropping Pink’s legs. “NOOOO! AHHHHH” Pink screamed, his legs kicking uncontrollable as a flood of cum came pouring out of him. Black’s eyes widened in shock. “IT HURTS! AHHHHH!”

He didn’t really do all that, did he?

Pink’s cheeks were red from where he had slapped him, and his ass was spread so wide it looked dangerous, it was more extreme than the first time they did it and the fact that Black didn’t even seem to be aware of it scared him. 

“PINK!” Black screamed back. “Calm down! Please!” Pink merely wailed and shrieked as Black pulled him backwards out of the training vent. Pink flailed in his arms, his eyes wide and wild as he sobbed and cried. “Pink!?”

“No! NO!” He cried. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry sorry sorry sorry!” WHEEZE “I’m gonna die. It hurts! It’s okay! I’m sorry!” He thrashed. “I love you Black. I’M SO SORRY” GASP. “ _ I can’t breathe! _ I’m gonna die. I'm gonna die.” He looked up Black and his skin paled.”I'm sorry! I’m so sorry Black! It's okay, I can keep going! I’m sorry! I’m gonna die! Please fuck me, Black!” WHEEZING. “ _ I can’t breathe!!  _ Please fuck! I’m sorry! Please fuck me, Black!” 

“Pink, calm down!” Black urged. “PINK!” Pink just shook his head. 

“I’m just a fuck hole, its okay. I’m so sorry! I’m gonna die. I’m gonna be fucked to death by Black. I’m gonna die.” He sobbed. “ _ I’m so scared _ . Help me! Fuck me to death! Black!” HACK. GASP. “It hurts… It hurts, hurts, hurts. I’m sorry! Please fuck me to death Black! I’m still your fuck hole…” SOB. “I’m sorry,  _ please don’t hurt me _ !” He raised a fist. “I NEED IT OUT!” 

Pink smashed his fist down onto his stomach, and howled in pain as he forced all of the cum inside him to come gushing out at once. Black felt sick to his core as the fluid gushed around him. Pink smiled for a moment before the grin warbled and he started sobbing again. He pushed Black away and flopped to the floor pawing at the mess. 

“No! NO! What did I do! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Pink sobbed. “I’m a bad toilet, I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry, sorry. We can do it over, I’m sorry! I’ll be better this time I promise!” He turned to look at Black tearfully. “I’m gonna die... “

“You’re not going to die Pink!” 

“You're going to kill me, I’m gonna die…” Pink’s hands shot to his throat as he curled up in a ball. “I’m scared.  _ I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. _ I’m gonna die.” His eyes glazed over and his body began to slacken. Black took this opportunity to pull Pink into his arms and cradle his body close. He could tell now that Pink’s skin was colder than it should be, and he was sweating bullets. Pink relaxed somewhat into his hold but continued to mutter to himself. “I’m gonna die… I don’t wanna die… I’m sorry I wasn’t better Black… Please forgive me… I’m gonna die...  _ I’m scared _ …”

Black’s core was going to break in two listening to him. 

_ I did this to him… _

Black raised his internal temperature and rocked Pink back and forth, trying to get him to calm down. Eventually Pink ran out of words and settled for quiet sobbing instead.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, I won’t hurt you, I promise,” Black whispered over and over again, waiting for Pink to stop shivering and come out of whatever bizarre stupor he fucked him into. Black was disgusted with himself. This shouldn’t have happened, not in the slightest. “I love you Pink, I love you so much…”

Pink eventually nodded off, and while that probably wasn’t the best thing right now, it was better than him screaming and continuing his meltdown. Black quickly carted him off to the bathing facility, and got to work cleaning Pink off, making sure his skin was free of all bodily fluids, and washing the remnants of sick from face, and wiping away the dried tear tracks as well. He gently sat Pink in the tub, and set the water to lukewarm, leaving Pink alone just for a moment as he quickly ran to get him some bottled water and a nutrient bar. Pink was still asleep and the tub was halfway full. 

“Pink, I need you to wake up,” Black requested, lightly patting his cheeks. “Please, Pink. I know you’re hurt but I need to take care of you.” 

“...?” Pink’s face scrunched up in confusion before he hoped his eyes to look at him. “Oh? What up, Black?” 

“Are you okay?” Black asked. “Here, can you drink this for me?” Pink moved to sit up and talk the bottle of water, only for a sudden shock of pain to run up his spine. 

“AH!” Pink gasped, his arm flopping down into the tub. “Fuck! Why does everything hurt so bad? Wait…” Pink bit his lip as the memories of what let him here came rushing over him. “Are… are you mad at me?” 

“What?” 

“I didn’t let you finish,” Pink started. “I don’t know… You just seemed really angry.” 

“Pink… We were playing, remember? You know I wouldn’t hurt you, right?” Black asked gently. “Please take the water Pink. I know it hurts but you need fluids in you.” 

“Ouch!” Pink winced as he took the water, eyeing Black carefully as he took a drink. “Mmh,” he sighed happily as quickly drank the bottle’s contents, and set it aside. “So…”

“Yeah…” Black nodded sadly. “We need to talk…”

“Why didn’t you stop?” Pink asked bluntly. “I tried to get you to stop, and you didn’t.” 

“What do you mean?” Black asked back. “I didn’t realize anything was wrong until I looked in the cameras.” 

“I tried to get you to stop, but you called me a slut and told me to stay silent,” Pink blinked. “You remember that, right?” 

“I remember playing my character,” Black admitted. “But if I am being honest, I really was doing work, so my attention was a bit divided.” 

“Oh,” Pink pouted, sliding down into the tub. “So you were fucking me on autopilot? I’m not sure if I think that’s a turn on, or if I find that to be really rude.” 

“I should’ve been paying more attention to you, I’m sorry,” Black apologized. “But I wished that you would’ve stopped me.”

“I  _ tried _ to!” Pink hissed in annoyance. “But you got mad at me!”

“I wasn’t mad at you!” Black snapped back. 

“It sure felt that way!” Pink snarled. “You were tearing me apart Black! Literally!” He sniffled as angry tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. “I thought…! I just…” 

“You thought I was going to kill you?” Black asked. Pink averted his gaze. 

“NO!” He denied, lying through his teeth.. “I know you wouldn’t…” 

“Then why did you say it over and over again?” Black asked pointedly. “So which is it? Am I the Black who loves you? Or am I the Black who is waiting to kill you.” 

“I mean…” Pink shrugged. “Both?” 

“Why do you think so cruelly of me?” Black shrank back. “You know I love you, right?” 

“Sure!” Pink suggested. “But I’m not exactly your equal either.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Black hissed. “What do you think that you are?”

“Well…” Pink started nervously, not liking where this was going on. “Honestly? I thought were just keeping me on as a sex pet.”

“A sex pet?” Black deadpanned. 

“That’s right,” Pink nodded. “Like you love me, and play with me, give me the great big monster-D, and take care of me, and in return I give you amusement and affection until I’m no longer needed or you aren’t allowed to keep me anymore. I’m pretty much just a stray cat that you can fuck. And while I am admittedly having a lot of fun in the moment, it's not like I have a future.” 

“I… I can not begin to explain how horribly offended I am right now,” Black started. “I’m not sure if I’m more upset by the fact that you aren’t taking me seriously at all, or the fact that you keep underselling your own value.”

“ _ What value _ ? HA!” Pink snorted, throwing his back in laughter. He reached his hand up to wipe a tear from his eye. “That’s a good one! But seriously, I’m just your dumb whore, the same as ever.” 

“Tsk!” Black slammed his fist down on the edge of the tub before quickly standing up. He put down the nutrient bar where Pink could reach it and turned to leave. “I can’t talk to you like this.” 

“Wait!” Pink pleaded. “Don’t go!” 

“Nope!” Black declined. “I want you to think long and hard about our relationship, and then we can talk!”

“Black!” Pink called out but he didn’t stop. The door whooshed open and closed behind him, and Pink just slumped in the tub in defeat. “Black… you idiot! I can’t even stand up.” With an annoyed sigh Pink picked up the nutrient bar, fumbling with the wrapper for a minute before taking a large bite and chewing angrily. 

He’s going to be here for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: -looks at my stuck in the wall kink-  
> Me: -looks at my desire to write angst about kink play going wrong-  
> Me: -smashes them together-  
> This basically self-indulgence at this point lol. I have a lot of ideas, but I'm starting to feel anxious and embarrassed sharing them. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all!  
> Either way, part two is 90% written, and will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussions of suicide in chapter

It took everything in Black to not let out the most unholy shriek as he sulked away from the bathing facility. 

Sex pet?

SEX PET?

What the fuck did that even mean?

He couldn’t help but to be hurt. How was it that Pink saw him? Did Pink want to die? Is this some kind of weird, sexy, drawn out suicide? Did Pink even love him? Or is this just a game? 

He was serious about him. He had always been serious about him! Did he not show it enough? Was he doing something wrong? 

…Well, he did mess up today, clearly.

Black can admit that sometimes he can compartmentalize, something he is skilled at, as a trained military assassin, but usually it didn’t happen on accident. 

Then again he was always comfortable around Pink. Maybe too comfortable… He was pretty happy too, fantasizing about their life together once they reached homeworld, thinking of all the ways he can spoil Pink and making sure they live a long, happy life together. 

All he thought about was making Pink happy, and yet he brutalized him at the same time…

“FUCK!” Black screamed in frustration. 

Black went back to the desecrated gym, and cringed as he saw the mess. Cum,  _ his _ cum, practically flooded the floor around where Pink had been suspended. It couldn’t have been healthy for Pink to have had so much liquid inside of him. How many times did he come? Black realized he didn’t know, and that scared him. He walked around to the other side of the wall, and looked down at the puddle of bile slowly drying on the floor, chunks of half digested food sitting there, looking absolutely revolting. 

Pink had never done that when they had sex before. 

Pink explained to him how due to his biology, intense play could cause him to urinate, and Black understood this. However, he couldn’t think of what could have happened during sex that would cause this kind of physical reaction, especially given the explanation he pulled from memory bank. Why would sex induce vomiting? 

What the fuck did he  _ do _ ? 

Black walked back around and picked up his tablet from where he had dropped it when Pink started screaming, and accessed the video footage files. He had to know. 

He couldn’t fix it if he didn’t know what he did. 

Pink looked so happy in the beginning, so happy to talk to Black and share his interests with him. He loved it when Pink was so open with him, he was happy that Pink was happy. Black initiated the play, and Pink followed suit, so perfectly in sync with him. However he couldn’t help but to cringe in hindsight as he heard the order he gave Pink. 

**“Shut the fuck up! I’m already doing you a favor. I’m** **_trying_ ** **to do my work, so don’t say another fucking word. Now, clench your ass down if you understand.”** Pink’s hands flew to his mouth in response. In another context Black would have found it endearing, but knowing where it led to just made him ache inside. 

They started to get at it shortly afterwards, Black watching intently. Five minutes of watching Pink getting happily fucked led to ten minutes, then fifteen, then twenty, Black realized he had, in fact, compartmentalized much more than he had thought. 

Fifty-five minutes. He initially fucked Pink straight for fifty-five minutes, before he plugged him and used him as a cock warmer for another hour and ten minutes! Pink still seemed happy, or at least enjoying himself, judging by the look on his face, and the way he would play with his own chest and mouth. Eventually Pink’s body began to rock again, and this must have been where Black started back up. 

The reaction from Pink was immediate as he cried out in that pretty voice of his as he came, like he always did, his hands pressed against his mouth in an attempt to muffle the beautiful sighs of pleasure. Pink pulled his hands away, and after a moment patted the wall, as though trying to give Black some kind of signal. 

**“H-hey! Black? I-”**

**“Who gave you permission to speak?”** Black cringed as heard his own voice. Pink suddenly winced in pain afterwards. 

Oh no.

**“And if you think you’re done, then you have another thing coming!”**

Oh no! 

**“AHHHHHHHHH!”** Pink screamed in pain as Black did who knows what to him. 

**“Silence, SLUT!”** the Black on the video growled. Pink bit his lip and tried to blink back the tears forming in his eyes, but was unable to stop. Black was devastated. Pink was right. He did try to get him to stop… And he didn’t listen. The Pink on video sobbed as he desperately pressed his hands against his mouth to silence his pitiful cries before he eventually passed out. 

Pink slumped over, and Black kept going. 

Black kept going for twenty-five minutes. 

If he had the capability to puke, he probably would have done so. Black could only watch in horror as Pink’s unconscious body rocked back and forth until he eventually woke up again. The look of sheer terror on his eyes when he realized that Black hadn’t stopped yet will haunt him forever. 

**“Nnnh! Ahhmmmh!”** Pink whimpered, crying again before his face scrunched up.  **“Urrk!!”** Pink gagged and choked before he vomited on the floor.  **“Uuuunnngh!”** He groaned as he attempted jerk away. **“Nnnh… it’s too much…”** Pink whined softly before choking on a sob, his voice barely above a whisper.  **“...I-I’m gonna die… Black….”** Pink cried under his breath. 

Black broke.

**“Nnnnghghh! ...please..”** Black never cried before. It must be a symptom of the human he devoured. But it still felt right to do so at this moment.  **“Hah… hah…”** Pink wheezed painfully on the video, his hand clenching at his chest.  **“...** **_I can’t breathe_ ** **…”** Eventually Pink ended up screaming, and Black turned off the feed, having seen enough. 

He slumped to the ground, his eyes unable to stop leaking the strange liquid humans made when they were sad. 

He messed up. He messed up so bad. 

And worst, he didn’t know if he  _ could _ fix it.

* * *

Pink had long since finished his nutrient bar, and upon realizing that Black wasn’t coming back for him, he knew he would need to help himself. 

“Shit,” Pink gasped, as he attempted to pull himself out of the tub with pure upper body strength, a difficult feat. After getting himself halfway over, he managed to get gravity to do the rest, and he flopped down onto the tiled floor. “Oh god, if he doesn’t kill me, I’m going to kill him!” 

WHOOSH! 

The door for the bathing facility opened up, and Pink couldn’t help but to light up and hope it was Black.

Instead, sliding across the floor was White in his true form, who froze as he saw Pink. The pair stared at each other silently. 

“WHITE!” Pink called out. 

“NOPE!” White screeched, quickly turning around to leave. 

“No, wait, please!” Pink called out desperately. “White, please!” 

“Ugh,” White turned around, his eyeballs spinning in annoyance. “What do you want?” 

“I need help!” Pink cried. “I can’t get up.”

“Are you 26 or 86?” White asked derisively. Pink looked away in shame. “Okay, I’ll bite, what happened?” 

“Black and I were, well, you know,” Pink explained gently, knowing how squicked White could get. “And… Um… We went too far, and I got hurt pretty bad.” 

“Oh, and where is Black now then?” White questioned. Pink shrugged. 

“We got into a fight over it, and he left me here,” Pink explained. “I managed to get myself out of the tub, but I literally can’t get up. Can you at least help me get to my bunk?” 

White blinked. 

“Fucking hell,” he scoffed in annoyance before shifting into a half human form. “I’ll have to yell at Black later for this.” He rolled Pink over before picking him and throwing him over his shoulder. “All right, let’s go.”

“Yay! Thank you so much!” Pink beamed. White just huffed as he quickly carted Pink away, leading him back to the bunk he shared with Black. White looked around to see if he was there or not, when he saw it was clear took Pink in.

“Okay, here you go,” White groaned as he dropped Pink onto his bed.

“FUCK!” Pink screamed in pain as he landed on his back, causing White to jerk back in surprise. “Ow!”

“What the fuck?” White sputtered. “Fuck! What did he do to you?” 

“I mean, if you want to know…” Pink pointed to his butt as he rolled over onto his stomach. “You can look if you-”

“NOPE!” White gagged. “No, I meant…” He shrugged. “What happened? Black adores you. I have a hard time imagining that he would actually hurt you, and then leave you alone like that.”

“I know!” Pink agreed. “But I think it might be my fault? We started to.. You know… because I got stuck in your guy’s jungle gym thing.”

“Ew!” 

“I know, I’m sorry!” Pink whimpered. “But anyways, it was good, at least at first, but Black might have gotten too into this character he was playing, because when I tried to get him to stop… he wouldn’t.”

“What the actual fuck?” White blanched. “Seriously?” 

“Yup!” Pink nodded. “He said he might not have been paying total attention since he was working.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” White nodded sympathetically. “He can be like that. Part of the job. I’m sure he didn’t mean to.” 

“Yeah, it still hurt though,” he shuddered. “It hurt a lot. I think I eventually spazzed out though, and it got him to stop. I’m still a little fuzzy there.” 

“You humans are so weird,” White muttered to himself. “So then what?” 

“When I really came back to my senses I was in the bathtub, and that’s when the fight began,” Pink explained. “I guess I said something weird while I was incoherent, because Black was really upset. First he didn’t believe me when I said I asked him to stop, which made me upset, and then when I said I was afraid to push the matter, he said that I told him that I thought he was going to kill me, and he didn’t like that.” 

“Well duh,” White snorted. “Black is crazy about you.” 

“Crazy how?” Pink asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Pink could handle a lot of things, but he had to admit that if Black was secretly a Yandere, he’d rather just cut his losses and let White kill him now. (Although he did have to admit he this was an outcome he should have seen coming after hooking up with a murder alien.)

“Like… how do you humans say? ‘Head over heels’?” Pink blinked in response. 

“...oh…” 

“Yup!” White nodded. “As soon as you started trying to sell yourself as thirst-trap, Black was immediately attached to you, and wouldn’t shut up about you. He was sooo annoying I swear!” White huffed. “He took over an entire meeting once to discuss it. Annoyed the hell out of Lime.” 

“Oh, it must have,” Pink nodded. “Lime really hated me.”

“Nah,” White shook his head. “He was jealous I think. I think he was interested in a human too, and was annoyed it was you being slutty, and not the one he liked.” 

“Well, shit,” Pink blinked. He hadn’t noticed any of that at all. 

“It’s whatever,” White dismissed. “Anyways, once he was convinced you would be interested in being with him, he wouldn’t stop fantasizing about the two of you dating or whatever, and was already trying to get the logistics down if you ended up going to homeworld with us.” 

Oh… wow…

Pink didn’t realize how much his crush was requited. 

Black was that serious?

“Shit…” Pink sputtered. “I think I get why he’s mad now.” 

“Oh?” White asked. “What happened?” 

“Okay, so remember how I apparently said that I thought Black would kill me… Well… It's true,” Pink admitted with shame. “I mean, not that I said it, ‘cause obviously I did. But, like, I do think that… Or I did at least.”

“IDIOT!” White screeched, karate chopping the top of Pink’s head. 

“I KNOW!” Pink squealed back. “But in the moment I was really scared! I mean, think about it, I still haven’t had any guarantees that I’m going to be living a long time!” Pink explained. “I’m the lone survivor of an alien attack, and I let myself be taken away, and helped destroy my only way of going home. If you didn’t want to be discovered, me being alive is a liability and a threat isn’t it? It makes sense to me that you’re just letting Black keep me alive for now to pacify whatever curiosities he has, until you force him to see that I’m not actually worth the trouble, and then kill me!” 

“Well…” White sighed. “Your assumptions do make sense.” 

“See!”

“Wait, I’m not done,” White snapped. “They make sense, but they are wrong! If we were going to kill you, we would have done it already,” White explained. “And taking back an outsider was not a part of the original plan admittedly. However, Black is my friend, and actually did his fucking job, unlike LIME-” 

“You voted to eject Lime, didn’t you?” Pink asked coyly.

“Oh, hell yeah I did!” White admitted. “Bitch was sloppy. We couldn’t cover for him without exposing ourselves.” 

“I knew it!” Pink smirked in satisfaction. “But anyways, continue?” 

“Right,” White nodded. “Like, yeah, if we were going to kill you, we would have already done it. However Black explicitly asked for permission to keep you alive as the final crewmate, and you passed our test more or less to bring you into the fold.” White explained. “You put your money where your mouth is, so to say, and I respect that. So if we were going to kill you, it would have been while we were still on The Skeld. And I can say we definitely aren’t going to kill you now, especially since Black has already put in all the paperwork for you to our government to have you recognized as a legal entity.”

“Wow… really?” Pink’s eyes sparkled. “So there were never any plans to actually kill me after all?” 

“Nope, never,” White answered. 

“Well, shit…” Pink deflated. “Then I really, _ really  _ messed up.”

“What did you do?” White asked. 

“He asked me what I thought my relationship was to him, and I told him ‘sex pet’.” 

“Sex pet?” White deadpanned.

“Yes.” 

White breathed in. 

“YOU IDIOOOT!” He screeched, karate chopping Pink on the head again. 

“I KNOOOOOOW!” Pink screeched back. He rubbed the bump forming on the top of his scalp. “But for real, I honestly, truly, didn’t realize how serious he was about me,” Pink defended. “I’ve actually never been in a relationship before! I couldn’t tell!”

“Wait, for real?” White asked seriously, his mouth dropping into a frown, his eyes darting up for a fraction of a second. 

“It’s true,” Pink nodded. “Most people think I’m annoying or weird, and none of my crushes have really been requited. And the people that have shown interest in me, only fucked me once or twice before deciding they had their fill and left.” Pink sighed sadly. “Don’t get me wrong. I do love Black, I really, really do… But most people that claimed to love me never actually meant it. And… I may or may not have projected that onto him. That and I literally thought he was going to have to kill me eventually even if he did like me.” 

“Okay, I’ll admit, I did actually think you were kind of annoying and gross at first,” White admitted. “But, ugh, I guess you  _ have _ grown on me, if I had to say something to make this less awkward.”

“Aww!” Pink smiled. “I don’t believe that for an instant!” 

“Fuck you too then!” White scoffed, before bursting and giggling, and Pink laughed uproariously with him. White just watched him for a moment as Pink tried to recover from his laughing fit before ruffling his hair. “Pink, I know we aren’t exactly friends, but please believe me when I say that Black does, in fact, really, really love you. And that we have no plans to kill you, okay?” White warned. “I’m being serious, we talked a lot about you, and…” he paused. “You just need to talk to him about it, okay?” 

“Right!” Pink agreed. “We should talk about it, right Black?” 

“Ah…” Black’s voice trickled out from the vent above them. “So you knew I was here?” 

“Yup, White sensed something had approached, and it makes sense it would be you, since the other slimes are avoiding me,” Pink explained. Pink looked up to watch as Black slid through the slots in the vent, landing on the floor in his true form. White looked between the two of them as Black returned to his human shape. 

“Black, I’m going to let you two talk, but first…” White shot out a tentacle, and flipped Black up into the air before suplexing him behind him. “THAT’S WHAT YOU GET YOU FOR LEAVING PINK LIKE THAT!” 

“WHat the FUCk?” Black wheezed as he reformed the head that splattered on the ground. White left in a huff without answering, and Black turned to Pink with his eyebrows raised. 

“Oh yeah, you totally deserved that, not sorry!” Pink grinned. “You left me in the bathtub when I couldn’t walk, you jerk!” 

“Oh,” Black blinked. “OH! Pink! I’m so sorry!” He scrambled over to where Pink was laying still naked on his bed, laying on his stomach. “Are you okay? Does it still hurt to move? Where does it hurt?” 

“Umm,” Pink wiggled his hips and immediately gasped. “Yeah, no, everything below the waist is completely fucked. In the bad way I mean.” 

“What did I do to you?” Black balked. “I reviewed the tape, and I can’t begin to start to tell you how absolutely horrified I am right now. I didn’t mean to compartmentalize like that the way I did. I’m so, so sorry Pink!” He dropped to his knees and kneeled before Pink. He hesitantly reached out for Pink’s hand, his fingers ghosting over his as he waited for permission. Pink reached back, and intertwined their fingers. 

“It's okay,” Pink answered softly. 

“But, it's not,” Black disagreed.

“You’re right, it isn’t,” Pink nodded. “But this was an accident, and we are both the blame. You’re right, you shouldn’t have compartmentalized like that. But I also wasn’t being safe. I knew we should have set up some kind of ground rules, or a safe word or something-”

“A what?” Black asked? “A safe word?” Black scrunched up as he tried to search for a definition. Pink squeezed his hand. 

“Honey, no, the original Black was a total virgin, he’s not going to know,” Pink teased. “But to explain. It is generally accepted between humans when doing the things we do to have a special word or two to use to signal to a partner when sex needs to stop. It’s a safety thing.” 

“And you neglected to inform me of this because…?” Black questioned, raising an eyebrow in judgement. 

“Because safety didn’t really seem like a huge concern at the time,” Pink explained. “Sorry Black, I know it hurts, but I did really think you were going to kill me eventually. You know like, ‘nothing personal, this is just how it is’ sort of deal. And I doubly thought that you would kill me during sex, which meant that a safe word would be completely pointless, as harm towards me would be the ultimate goal. 

“That was wrong of me,” Pink sighed. “I’m really sorry for that. White and I were talking, and he explained to me how wrong I was, about you, and about us. I honestly, truly, misunderstood the situation. And I was too afraid to question it, because I was afraid you would kill me, and I wanted to be with you as long as possible.” 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel unsafe,” Black apologized as well. “And I’m sorry if there was anything I did to make you feel lesser.”

“It was really nothing you did,” Pink denied. “I’m the one who was being weird. And dumb. Like extra dumb I guess!” Pink laughed lightly. “Like I know I say I’m a dumb slut, but this is like-”

“Stop that!” Black hissed. “The more you say that, the more it pisses me off.”

“What?” Pink asked, blinking in confusion. “I don’t really-”

“I hate it when you call yourself that,” Black snapped in frustration. “You call yourself ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ and usually throw ‘dumb’ and ‘stupid’ in as well. And at first I thought you were just saying that stuff to be funny, or to be sexy, and I had to admit I was into it at first. But… then you kept saying it. You constantly put yourself down.” 

“No I don’t!” Pink denied. “It’s not a put down if it's true!” 

“And it’s not true!” Black countered. “You’re not stupid! You’re a brilliant, accomplished scientist! You’re so smart, and refuse to acknowledge it. And you are so observant of everything around you, and can quickly come to scary accurate conclusions. You’re so talented it astounds me, and I really, really can’t understate how much I fucking hate it for you to treat yourself like garbage because you like sex!” 

“I don’t  _ like _ sex,” Pink gasped. “I  _ love _ sex!” Black didn’t look impressed. “Okay, okay. I get what you mean… But hear me out.

“I… Ugh, I hate having to get so serious,” Pink complained. “I… Um… Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this, actually.” He forced a grin. “It’s nothing, I swear. And talking about problems isn’t very sexy.”

“I don’t care about that,” Black scoffed. Pink rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say!” Pink grumbled bitterly. “‘You can tell me anything!’ They’ll say, but when you get real, they leave.” He curled up slightly on himself. “My problems don’t matter, I swear. And besides, if I pretend they aren’t there, it's like I don’t have any at all!”

“Okay, see, and that’s exactly why we need to talk about it,” Black sighed. “Whatever it is your suppressing is leaking out much more than you want to admit.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about,” Pink denied, turning his nose up. “But if you want to hear, fine! Feel free to eject me or whatever when we are done when you lose all interest!

“But anyways… um, I guess, I don’t know, it’s complicated.” Pink sighed before glancing aside. “Well, it’s like what I said earlier, people already generally found me annoying or weird. And honestly I really am.” Black squeezed his hand. “I mean, at least compared to most other humans. It’s highly frowned upon in most societies to be open about sexuality, especially if you aren’t straight. And on top of that, it is my biggest hobby, my greatest love in love in life! And honestly, finding other people like that is hard. Ones that actually either understand, or share the same hobby, that aren’t huge jerks.

“It’s happened so many times in search of a partner I really honestly gave up,” Pink bit his lip. This was going to get deep, and he was probably going to cry. This is going to suck! He blocked this shit out for a reason! “I think I find someone who is compatible sexually, but they think I’m too annoying to be around. 'You'd be cuter if you could shut up,' was something I was told once by a guy, still haven't gotten over that one, haha!" Pink laughed nervously. "Likewise, I could find someone who wants to have sex with me, but they treat me like the only thing I was good for was getting themselves off, and my feelings and experience was an after thought. Once I served my purpose I was no longer needed. Some tried to be polite about it, others weren't afraid to say it like it is." He breathed in sharply. "It hurt, every single time. No matter what, no one would commit to me.” Pink felt tears well up. “If you really think about it, I’ve always been disposable as far as others are concerned… And the only common denominator is me, right? So if everyone treated me like that, then it  _ must _ be true...” 

“And is that why you kept feeling like I would kill you?” Black asked softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of Pink’s hand in tiny circles. “You were so used to people getting rid of you, you thought I would too?”

“I’m so sorry!” Pink cried, the tears finally rolling. “I-I shouldn’t have projected onto you l-like that. It w-wasn’t fair to you. I’m so, so, s-sorry, Black!” 

“Shh, no, it’s okay,” Black soothed. “Pink, love, it’s okay. I understand, and I’m so sorry that that happened to you. I-” He paused. “Can I hold you? Please?” 

“Sure, roll me onto my side, and spoon me?” Pink asked. “I’m still a little achey.” 

“Of course,” Black nodded. He got up and walked to the side of the bed, climbing over Pink and laying behind him. He rolled Pink over, and pulled him into his chest, and as Pink’s hips slotted against his, he expanded his body, to run over his hips, between his thighs, and up his lower back. 

“What are you-” Pink started just as Black increased his body heat in those areas. “Oh!” Pink sighed leaned back into Black’s embrace. “Oh, that’s good.” 

“Comfy?” Black asked.

“Very!” Pink moaned happily. 

“Good,” Black smiled as he kissed the back of Pink’s next. “I love you, Pink. I want that to be understood,” he started, pausing as Pink twitched uncomfortably. “I know you might have a hard time believing that, especially after everything you've been through, but it’s true. And I know you love me too.”

“I love you more than anything,” Pink urged. “I’m… I’m just scared.”

“I know,” Black sighed. “Do you want to know what it is that I am constantly working on? Why I’m glued to my tablet? It’s for us. Even today, while I was fucking you, what I was actually doing was planning our future,” he explained. “I’ve been doing so much planning for us for once we arrive to homeworld. I’ve put in your paperwork, and bought a new home for us to live in together. I’ve sent your scan data to several companies, arranging for furnishings to be made and delivered, for clothing to be made for you, and testing for compatibility on food, to make sure you stay safe and nourished.” Black pressed his face against Pink’s shoulder as he heard Pink gasp and sniffle. “I’m so happy being with you, and I want you to be happy too. I want to return to you all the love you’ve given me. I want you to know I’m so, so, serious about this. You’re not my ‘sex pet’. You’re not a fling. And you certainly aren’t a murder victim in waiting. I want you to be my life partner. I want to be with you, and I hope that’s what you want too.” 

“I-I… I can’t b-breathe!” Pink sobbed, his breaths hiccupping as he cried. “B-black! N-no one h-h-has ever said that to me before!” He wailed. “I’m so... 

“I’m so happy!” Pink rolled over and pressed a kiss against Black’s mouth. “Yes! Yes! I want to be with you too!” 

“I’m so happy to hear that!” Black sighed happily, kissing Pink again. “However, there is one thing I just want to clear up, if only for my own peace of mind.”

“What is it?” Pink asked, hoping to god Black wasn’t going to ask if they wanted kids. 

“Are you suicidal?” Black asked carefully, watching Pink’s face for his reaction. 

“WHAT?” Pink laughed. Black’s eyebrows knit together.

“Do you want to die?” Black asked again. Pink just kept giggling. “...Pink?!” 

“Why on Earth would you ask a question like that?” Pink snorted. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“So you are then…” Black breathed out sadly. “It’s okay. When we get you to homeworld we can-”

“Wait, no!” Pink denied. “I’m NOT suicidal! Why would you think that?” 

“You’re very heavily fixated on death, more than I would consider to be healthy,” Black explained. 

“That’s purely situational!” Pink scoffed. Black shook his head in disagreement. 

“Maybe in the beginning, but the talk never really went away,” Black explained. “That, and with your tendency to talk about yourself so negatively, I’ve been concerned.” 

“Black, I’m fine!” Pink explained. “Okay, like in the beginning, people were literally getting murdered. Of course I’m going to think about death! And the possibility that I would die too! I didn’t want to die, but if I was going to, I at least wanted a good romp first!” 

“You tried to get me to kill you after the first time we had sex,” Black countered. “You forced my hand to your throat and told me to do it!” 

“You were getting sentimental, and I thought I was going to die and wanted to put up a brave face,” Pink countered. “All I had specified was that I be fucked before death. I wasn’t exactly advertising a marriage dowry. I didn’t even want to die, I just thought that was the only option. I promised to let the imposter kill me freely once I got what I wanted, I was only trying to be fair and uphold my end of the bargain. And besides, I was fucking scared and crying, don’t you remember that?” 

“Yes,” Black agreed. “But isn’t it messed up in the first place that you were so determined to die? Yes, I know we’ve talked about this already, but it does really bother me that you chose to place yourself in the most dangerous, vulnerable position possible. You yourself admitted that you decided against pursuing self-preservation, as though you didn’t care what happened to you.” 

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Pink sighed. 

“Death?” 

“SEX!” 

“Well, even with that aside, you’ve also joked since then about being killed, referred to yourself as my pet, and claimed to be disposable. Not to mention just only a couple of hours ago you were literally begging me to fuck you to death.”

“I…I don’t remember that...” Pink gasped. Did he really say that? It did sound like something he would say. Black wouldn’t lie like that, not when he’s already admitted to camera footage existing.

“Yes, and you just joked again moments ago about me ejecting you into space because I asked you to talk about your problems,” Black pushed as Pink glanced aside, his face going pink. “You can’t deny that there is a pattern.”

“I don’t want to die. I can promise you that. This is all just a misunderstanding, I swear!” Pink urged again. He reached down to pull Black’s hands up from where they were resting on his hips, and held them in his in the space between their chests. ”I just have a dark sense of humor, really! If given the choice to either die, or to live my life with you, I pick you! Absolutely!” He pulled one of Black’s hands to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “I’m sorry I worried you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better about it?” 

“I don’t know,” Black admitted. “I think that since you are willing to talk about it with me, that for now we should just keep it to a promise of open honesty between us,” Black proposed. “I do understand how this could have been a misunderstanding, however I think we can both agree that there is still some room for improvement.”

“Oh? Like what?” Pink scoffed, mildly offended. 

“Like, maybe you shouldn’t call yourself ‘dumb whore’ or ‘stupid slut’ for starters,” Black chided. “You literally told me earlier that you felt you had no worth. That was the entire reason I stormed off in the first place, when you called yourself a ‘dumb whore’. I couldn’t take hearing you talk like that anymore, especially not after how I hurt you the way I did.”

“Me saying that stuff doesn’t have to be bad!” Pink argued. 

“Pink.. please…” 

“No, wait, please hear me out,” Pink begged. “I like to call myself slut and whore. I don’t think it has to be bad, and I don’t want to stop saying it.” He started. “I like them, and I think they are fun, and I think they are sexy. And I want to say them when I’m talking about you.” Pink grinned. “I’m not just a slut. I’m  _ your _ slut! Yours and only yours!” 

“I suppose it is the connotation that matters,” Black agreed. “If that is what makes you happy, then that is what matters. I just don’t want to see you twist that and use it to punish yourself. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Pink nodded in agreement.

“I would like to ask however that if one of us feels like something is wrong, that we will talk about it. I want to know that you’re okay, and I want you to feel safe.” 

“I agree to those terms,” Pink nodded hesitantly. “I just… I feel like you’ll just need to be patient with me. This is all so new to me. I’ve never had anyone treat me like this before.” He blushed. “It makes me feel kind of embarrassed.” 

“It’s okay,” Black soothed, leaning forward to kiss Pink softly. As he pulled back he found Pink staring back at him lovingly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Pink? Why are you still sad?” 

“I’m not sad, you dork!” Pink laughed as a tear dripped out of one eye. “I’m happy! I’m so, so, happy!” He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Black’s. “I’m just so happy, now.” 

“Me too,” Black smiled back. “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake: 
> 
> White: -admits to voting Lime out-
> 
> Lime: I FUCKING KNEW IT >:0
> 
> That was that! I had to rewrite this note since Ao3 ate it and wouldn't show it the first time I posted chapter 2. 
> 
> -coughs awkardly- So ANYWAYS, this is about all the plot I have for Pink and Black, but I have more story ideas for them. So if anyone wants to suggest a pwp idea, or have a kink they would like to see, hmu. Pink will try most thing once, and Black, as an imposter, enjoys and excels at role play. -winks-
> 
> Also White comes back, and is allowed to be his true, snarky self. He'll be back in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: -looks at my stuck in the wall kink-  
> Me: -looks at my desire to write angst about kink play going wrong-  
> Me: -smashes them together-
> 
> This basically self-indulgence at this point lol. I have a lot of ideas, but I'm starting to feel anxious and embarrassed sharing them. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all!
> 
> Either way, part two is 90% written, and will be up shortly.


End file.
